User blog:A1PhaPenGuin/Story of My Life - Part 2
The next day I woke up, I mean when I woke up, it's still 0:01 AM. It's not even a sleep, more like a nap. Only Choi are the one who still up. I see her still writing some documents. Well, I should greet her. "Umm..." Choi looks at me for a second, then turned back to her documents. "Can I-" "Why don't you sleep already?" Choi interrupts. "I had." "You can't sleep, then?" "Looks like it. Can I have some snack?" "Take it in the refrigerator. You're free to take anything from there. But then, don't take anything, it's for all of us to eat." I nodded and went to take any foods I found. My belly is really empty. One dish wasn't enough for me. At the fridge, I took a bread and re-heated it. When I'm waiting for the bread, Choi came to me. Looks like she's finished. "Hey, what are you heating now?" "Some bread. Is that yours?" "I already told you those are all of people's belonging in here. It belongs to you too, but, can I have some?" "Sure thing." Choi took a bottle of cola and poured it into a glass. "You like soft drinks?" "Yeah. Problem?" "No, but I want it." "Truce?" "What do you mean by that?" "Oh, nothing." Choi smiles a little and start pouring into another glass. Meanwhile, the bread is ready. I took it out and splitted it to two. "So, what do you think about living in here?" I started a conversation. "Not bad. Though I need to keep my head cool sometimes because it's hard." "Oh really? Like what?" "You know the trainings are hard, right? Some people always making some reasons to keep them from the training, which makes me itchy." "Ahh, I see. But what happened to them?" "I tried to calm down, but I can't hold it and ended making a punishment for them." "Like what?" "Physical ones, such as push-ups or sit-ups, making their training time longer, sometimes they even don't get the time to eat, and the worst one, cleaning the toilet. Luckily the toilet is always clean, but you should make it cleaner than ever." "Oh god. Then what are the trainings?" "Let's see... You want only the to-do-list or with details?" "If you don't mind, the second option." "Well, first you must wake up at 6 AM, and go to the field to do gymnastics. After that, you get physical training. There are 100x push-ups and 100x sit-ups, 10x running around the camp which makes a total of 5km, then you get swimming training until 11. After that, lunch and breaktime. You get war and weapon training after 1 PM. You'll end the training until 6, then get dinner. After that, you get a sport or intelligence training, depends on the day. Then that'll end at 8 to 9. You have break then, but all the lights will turn off at 10 PM, except peoples with permissions. I have permissions, so I can turn on the light all night long." "..." "Well, you'll get used after you do this a whole week. If you learn fast, you even can go to the next step earlier." "Okay, I'll do my best. So you'll be our trainer or what?" "Well, you may think so, because I'll go with you all always, except when I have work to do." "Hmm, okay. So, those people who are sleeping there will train with me too?" "Yes. You like it that way, don't you?" "Totally." "Then, if you're done with the questions, let me sleep. I didn't sleep properly since 2 days ago." "Oh, don't let me disturb you." Choi finishs her bread and cola and went to sleep. I am deep in my thought, trying to imagine what will happen in the training. I suddenly look at the people sleeping. 'Damn, too many girls in here. I hope they don't interrupt my training... But wait, there are swimming courses...' "Damn it, what am I thinking?" I smacked myself. Luckily no one woke up. I went into bed and tried to sleep again. Well, the reason I woke up was because I'm hungry. My stomach is filled now, so I'm sleepy again. See you in the training. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts